


Unsinkable

by facelessoldwoman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, F/M, M/M, excessive consumption of alcohol, trigger warning: boat sinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facelessoldwoman/pseuds/facelessoldwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Crossed Superhusbands Sail Across the Ocean of Forbidden Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hungry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> "You ever, uh, you ever been to Wisconsin?"
> 
> -Jack Dawson, Titanic

Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers watched with empty hands and emptier stomachs as person after person stepped out of the dining hall on the second deck. The RMS Titanic offered the epitome of luxury and the food served was no exception. Passengers ordered flavored ice, whipped sugar, and fruit flavored custards. Each confection gleamed more improbably tempting than the last.

“You okay, Sam?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, it’s all good,” Sam said.

A long rumbling gurgle escaped from Sam’s stomach. Steve starts laughing.

“Shut up, my stomach must be settling… because I’m so full,” Sam said. He tried to look away from the door but just then a man carrying a giant turkey leg passes by and leaves a trail of roasted perfume in his wake.

“Come on, I have to get something,” Steve said. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a quarter.

“That’s the last of our money,” Sam argued, “We still have some bread left in the bunk.”

“I don’t want to survive- I want to LIVE,” Steve says. He stood with purpose and set his hands on his hips. He made an authoritative gesture towards the dining hall and told Sam, “Follow me.”

“Oh Captain, My Captain,” Sam said, offering a quick salute before running after Steve.

*             *             *             *             *

The RMS Titanic was famous around the world, but even the praise lavished on the prize gem of the White Star Line paled in comparison to the frenzy for the man who designed it. Tony Stark was the best mechanical engineer in the world before the world even knew what mechanical engineers were. His family owned big stock in iron, and they made weapons infamous in every corner of the map. In his spare time Tony Stark refined his own airplanes. Despite the danger he was a highly skilled trick pilot- he said that the sky was the only place he felt alive. Sadly for Mr. Stark flying across the Atlantic Ocean was a distant dream so he had to settle for designing the largest and most powerful ship in the world in order to make the trip.  

Tales of his reputation preceded Tony Stark onto the ship. Ladies circled themselves around the freshly dressed industrialist showing off their laces and pearls, and swishing decorative fans in mock shyness. Men lined up with extended hands and Cuban cigars trying to impress him with their titles and reputations. The flattery fell on deaf ears as Tony surveyed the crowded first class dining hall. To everyone else this was the most exciting day of their lives- to Tony Stark it was yet another banquet with yet more inedible finger food and weak champagne.

“Tony, pay attention, the Captain of the ship is trying to speak to you,” Tony’s business partner and personal advisor Obadiah Stane said. Obadiah jabbed Tony in the ribs to pull him out of a daydream.

“Ow, what?” Tony said. He glared at Obadiah resentfully before turning to address the Captain, “Excuse me, yes now?”

Tony didn’t know much about Captain Edward Smith. He seemed nice enough. Tony, however, always became preoccupied by the man’s dignified white mustache.

“I was just saying that the trip is right on schedule,” the Captain said.

“Ah yes, very good,” Tony said. He was still transfixed by the magnificent mustache. Perhaps one day Tony could grow out his mustache like that, _or would be just end up looking like Santa?_

“So what do you think, Tony?” Obadiah asked.

“Of WHAT?” Tony asked.

“Of pushing our arrival forward to Tuesday night,” Obadiah said, “The engines are certainly strong enough, you designed them yourself.”

“Ridiculous, Tony huffed, “We’re sailing through the north Atlantic- if we run across any ice we’d plow right into it.”

“It isn’t as though the ship is going to sink,” Obadiah guffawed, patting the Captain on the shoulder. The Captain smiled politely but waited for Tony to respond.

“The ship is made of Iron, Obie,” Tony said. He grabbed a flute of weak champagne from a passing waiter and downed it in one swig, “Iron sinks.”

“We’ll talk about this later,” Obadiah said, “Until then, always a pleasure, Captain.”

Obadiah nodded curtly at the Captain, who traded him a confused wave as he watched his companions depart. Obadiah grabbed Tony around the back of his arm and guided him forcefully to the main stairwell. By the time they reached the stairs Tony was feeling both pinched and off balance, and more than a little pissed off.

“Where is your head, Tony?” Obadiah said, “Do I have to remind you how much is riding on this voyage? We wouldn’t even be in this situation if you hadn’t sunk so much capital in this extravagant design. The investors are getting nervous. We need a big show if this is going to be sold as a success.”

“We’ll certainly make a show if everyone drowns,” Tony said. He pulled himself free and pressed down against the wrinkles in his suit, “You’re the one who divided the lifeboats on board by half, of all the places to cut corners.”

“The ship is not going to sink!” Obadiah said, a little too loudly. People were starting to stare. Obadiah plastered on a smile as though he were telling a hilarious joke and continued, quieter this time, “I am going to tell them to add more power to the main engines, you are going to endorse my good judgment, and we are going to be big goddamn heroes when we arrive in America a day early. Are we understood?”

Tony looked at a passing couple on the stairs. They probably had little children on the ship being watched by nannies. Over two thousand people were on this ship.

“I understand just fine,” Tony said, pushing Obadiah away and running up the stairs at a pace Obie was too dignified to follow.


	2. A Taste of Sweetness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Teach me to ride like a man"
> 
> -Rose De Witt Bukater, Titanic

Tony walked outside to fume for a bit. The salty air whipped by his ears and the sound of children playing took his mind off things, even if only for a few moments. The little children were playing with spinning tops. Tony knew the physics that powered the spin which always struck him as rather inspired- but rudimentary. Tony considered drilling some strategic holes along the diameter to create a whistling effect, perhaps adding some electronic lights… but where to add a power source? He pondered on like this for a while until he stopped in a lower level dining hall to get some napkins to serve as writing space for some notes.

The dining hall was much more crowded and noisy than the first class banquette room, but Tony’s heart lightened when he saw men drinking actual booze from full sized glasses. He sat by the bar and ordered a glass as he started to jot down some ideas for spinning wheel optimization.

*             *             *             *             *

Steve and Sam finally decided on a leg of mutton which they took turns digging into, as if in a contest to prove which of them was the hungriest. Both of them knew that this was the last good meal either of them were going to have until they reached the shore. Sam was hoping to find a welding job at the docks but Steve was slowly persuading him to try out for a minor league baseball team outside Brooklyn.

“Do I have to paint a picture as to why that isn’t going to work?” Sam said, gesturing broadly at his face before biting off a hunk of mutton.

“I’ve been in the dugouts for the big hitters and you’re worth more than ten of those guys,” Steve said, “Just because the majors don’t have any sense doesn’t mean that there aren’t leagues that can recognize talent when they see it.”

“You’re not going to quit until I’m as crazy as you,” Sam laughed.

A whimpering sound came from underneath the table. Steve looked down and saw a scruffy little mutt resting his head on his knee. Sam gave him a gentle scratch behind the ear and the dog licked his hand.

“You are not about to do what I think you’re about to do,” Sam said.

“Shhhh,” Steve whispered, “You don’t want him to get kicked out, do you?”

Steve ripped off a chunk of meat and gave it to the dog who chewed on the morsel greedily. Steve smiled but Sam was less amused.

“Our last meal and you’re giving it away to some strangers dog,” Sam said, incredulously, but he ripped off another piece and tossed it to the dog who was already waiting for seconds. Steve smiled.

“Sweetness!” a young woman with long dark hair and a 100 watt smile ran up to their table.

“Hello?” Sam asked.

The scruffy dog ran out from under their table and jumped into the arms of the woman.

“Oh, Sweetness you had me so worried,” the woman said into the fur of her happy puppy, “Thank you so much for finding him, I think he smelled the food and he went a little bonkers!”

“No problem at all, Miss?” Sam asked, holding out a hand.

“Miss Lewis,” the woman said, shaking his hand, “Call me Darcy, everyone else does. You are?”

“Sam Wilson, pleasure to meet you,” Sam said, “This is Steve.”

“Hello,” Steve said, rising from the table to shake her hand. The two men towered over her in a mountain of muscle and gleaming smiles, Darcy smiled like a kid in a candy store.

“Do you think it might trouble you terribly to show me around the ship?” Darcy said, “A walk might do Sweetness some good, spend some of that pesky energy.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Sam said, “Steve, you coming?”

“No, I’m going to finish up here,” Steve said, “I’ll catch up with you back in the room.”

“You sure?” Sam said, glancing meaningfully at the smiling young woman.

“You can handle this on your own Sam,” Steve said, “Have fun you two.”

“Lovely meeting you!” Darcy said. She turned to Sam and as the pair of them walked out of the door Steve could see the dog hopping out of her arms to lick excitedly at Sam’s face. Sam tried very hard to look unhappy about this but he was already laughing.

Steve sighed and set down his mutton. He wasn’t quite as hungry as he thought.

*             *             *             *             *

The dining hall was crowded and people stood around waiting for tables. Steve walked over to the bar and took out a pencil from his front pocket to sketch on some napkins. He sketched idly at first: stars and stripes, a caricature of Sam holding the scruffy dog. Then he looked around for inspiration. He saw a man across the bar writing furiously on a series of napkins laid out in front of him in a purposeful arrangement. The man had dark hair, dark eyes, and absurd facial hair- but it actually suited him…

Before he knew it Steve had drawn several intricate sketches of the man: focusing first on capturing the extremity of his posture, then closing in on the expressive nature of his hands, and finally Steve had drawn a close up of the man’s eyes- the most intense feature of all. Steve had been staring for so long that he should not have been surprised that the man noticed and walked over to Steve to investigate.

“Tony Stark: millionaire, genius, ladies man, philanthropist,” the man said, holding out a hand for Steve to shake, “And to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?”

“I’m just a kid from Brooklyn,” Steve said, trying to turn his napkins over before Tony could see. Tony placed a hand gently over Steve’s hand and held it there, not forcefully, but boldly enough that Steve felt himself unable to pull away. Steve could feel himself blushing. It was like being a teenager all over again.

Tony took the napkin out from under his hand and examined it from the countertop, “These are exquisite.”

“Um, thanks,” Steve said.

“Are you an art student?” Tony said, taking the stool next to Steve.

“No, I mean, I suppose that would have been nice,” Steve said, he idly rolled the pencil between his fingers.

“What happened?” Tony said.

“I never had the money for that sort of thing. By the time I finished school my parents had already died,” Steve said, “I packed my bags and looked for work where I could find it. I never quite know when I wake up where the day will take me.”

“That sounds lonely,” Tony said.

“No, it’s actually kind of exciting, and of course Sam’s always been there for me,” Steve said.

Tony chuckled, pointing to the napkin, “Is this Sam?”

“No, that’s Sweetness, the man holding the dog is Sam,” Steve laughed, “What about you- do you like spontaneity?”

“I have a battalion of people who are paid very well to plan out every moment of my life,” Tony said, he was smirking defiantly but his knuckles cracked under the tension, “Mostly I just tell them all to fuck off.”

“It must be nice, it seems like you live your life full of purpose,” Steve said,

“That’s what they tell me, but I’m still trying to figure out what my purpose is,” Tony said.

Steve was unable to take his eyes away from the man’s hands; sticking out from perfectly cut expensive jacket sleeves were two rough calloused hands. Who was this man? Was he a millionaire or a metal worker? Was he even real?

“I should get back,” Steve said, “Sam’s probably wondering where I am.”

Steve picked up his napkins and made to leave but Tony held onto the last one. 

“You never told me your name,” Tony said, “You thought I wouldn’t notice, but I did.”

Steve smiled, he couldn’t help it, “My name’s Steve.”


	3. Falling for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ah, forget it, boyo. You're as like to have angels fly out your arse as get next to the likes of her."
> 
> -Tommy Ryan, Titanic

Sam came back from his walk full of stories about Darcy to entertain Steve, “She’s gorgeous, obviously, but she’s really funny too- and sincere, she doesn’t say anything that she doesn’t mean. She grew up out west over in New Mexico, that’s where she’s headed now. And Steve… Steve? Earth to Steve? Hello?”

Steve was laying down in his bunk trying to pay attention to Sam’s story, but the man from the bar was staring back at him from the napkin that he set across the bed beside him. Steve quickly folded up the napkin and shoved it under his pillow, “Sorry Sam, I’m out of my head today. What was that?”

“What’s her name?” Sam said abruptly.

“Uhhhh, Darcy right?” Steve said, rubbing at his eyes.

“No, the name of the girl who has robbed you of your senses, you’ve been walking around in a fog since I came back,” Sam said, “So who is she?”

“It’s nothing like that. There was just this guy at the bar,” Steve said.

“Oh my God, this is worse than I thought,” Sam said, “Only thing worse than the dames are the gents. What’s **_his_** name then?”

“Stuff it Sam, all we did was talk,” Steve said, throwing his pillow across the room at him, “He was a first class guy, I’ll probably never come across him again. I don’t know what he was doing in that place to begin with.”

“Is that him?” Sam asked. The drawing was dislodged and had fallen onto the ground conspicuously, “Definitely a looker.”

“Isn’t it bad enough that he saw it? Do I really need to have it scrutinized by you, too?” Steve said.

“He saw it?” Sam asked.

“Yes,” Steve mumbled.

“Did he like it?” Sam asked.

“He thought I was an art student,” pulling his fingers through his hair in exasperation, “It was ridiculous, I looked like a total fool.”

“But you kept it,” Sam said.

“So what? I sketch people all the time,” Steve said, but all the same he rushed over to pick it up and shoved the napkin in his pocket.

“Denial! Which step is that?” Sam said.

“Knock it off, would you?” Steve said.

“Anger! You’re progressing quicker than I imagined!” Sam said, skirting away from a friendly jab with ease.

“If I tell you what happened will you please drop it?” Steve said.

“Bargaining! You couldn’t plan this better it you tried,” Sam laughed.

“I hate you and I hate myself for giving you so much ammunition,” Steve said, crossing his arms.

“Depression!” Sam said, “Buck up buddy you’re almost there!”

“Fine, I’ll admit it- he was remarkable, amazing even, and even though I’m still embarrassed about it I kept the picture,” Steve said, “And I’m probably never going to see him again so can you PLEASE drop it now?”

“Acceptance, I’m proud of you. Come here, hug it out,” Sam said.

Sam pulled Steve in and wrapped his arms around him. Steve grumbled and rolled his eyes, but even though he kept his arms by his sides in protest he rested his head on Sam’s shoulders. 

*             *             *             *             *

Tony’s breath turned instantly into mist. He rubbed his hands together vigorously. The air was colder out here on the open water; that was probably why most people were below deck at this time of night. Tony tilted his head back and gave a long whistle into the night. Living in cities made a man forget the stars, but the stars were always there. The sky was absolutely clustered with them.

Alone with the stars and his thoughts Tony could hear each distinct click as he walked across the deck.

Tony wanted to see the propellers. Ever since that incident with Obadiah Tony couldn’t shake off a sense of looming peril, and he thought that maybe seeing them would confirm that they were indeed operating within safe parameters. He wanted to be sensible and to wait until morning but he couldn’t make himself sleep. He was consumed by an irrational notion that this was the last night on Earth, that falling asleep now meant that tomorrow might not come.

He leaned over the bannister and watched the propellers gurgling in the black water below. The vision gave him no peace. Tony sighed. He was just about to turn back in for the night when he heard someone shouting and he lost his grip on the rail, and tumbled over to the other side.

*             *             *             *             *

Steve tried to ease his mind with a little walk. Hours of walking and the crowds had disappeared along with the sun. He never meant to stay out so long but he was carried by forward momentum: it was like his body urged him on because there was somewhere that he needed to be. By now his feet were sore and tired. He was wearing heavy boots which became heavier with each step so he shucked off his shoes, appreciating the sensation of the chilled wooden boards beneath his feet. He was finally ready to call it a night when a lone figure on the railing caught his eye.

It was that man, Tony Stark. It had to be him- he was wearing the same suit jacket from earlier in the day. But there was something wrong. He was leaning too far over the railing and there was nothing below him to prevent a long drop into frozen waters.

“Tony!” Steve yelled, he ran towards the railing, “Tony don’t do it, please!”

Tony turned to look over his shoulder but in that moment he lost his balance and slipped over the edge. Steve was running so fast he felt like he was flying, it seemed like the moment was passed a million times in the few seconds that it took for him to close the distance between them. Tony was over the rail now, Steve could not see him. He ran in blind defiance of observable proof. But as he made it to the railing he saw that Tony was clinging to one of the bottom rungs of the railing on the opposite side.

Steve slid out of his jacket and leaned over the side to reach for Tony. Tony grabbed onto Steve’s extended hand and held on very tight before he released his grip on the ship. Steve anchored himself and used all his leverage and strength to pull Tony over, but he failed to accommodate for the force that their combined mass would bring once the pair of them were safely on the other side. Steve overextended and started to fall backward. Tony found his footing and swooped in to catch him.

Steve was shaking from the adrenaline and the displaced balance from almost falling over backward. Once he regained his bearings he realized that he was off his feet and gingerly supported by the man whom he had been dreaming about all afternoon.

“I got you,” Tony said.

“I got you first,” Steve said.

“Mr. Stark- are you alright!?” a pair of deck hands in pristine White Star uniforms came running up to see what the commotion, only about a minute and a half to do any good.

“At ease, gentlemen, I am perfectly all right,” Tony smiled. He set Steve up onto his feet and released his hold without breaking eye contact with the sailors.

“What’s happened?” Obadiah came running around the corner with a pair of chief engineers at his heels, likely from fresh conference about the ship’s speed, “What’s going on here?”

“We heard screaming,” they said. They pointed to Tony. Tony and Steve were standing close together by the railing, disheveled and breathing hard.

“Did this man attack you?” Obadiah asked seriously.

“What? No,” Tony said.

“Nothing like that happened, sir, honestly,” Steve said, raising his hands.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Obadiah said, “Tony, speak up son, what happened here?”

“I fell over the railing and,” Tony said.

“He pushed you over the railing?” Obadiah asked.

“No, no aren’t you listening? I **_fell_** over, it was an accident. I was trying to see the propellers, I leaned too far over. He saved me!” Tony said, gesturing to Steve.

“He did huh?” Obadiah said, looking over Steve as though he were made of something despicable, “I suppose that makes you a hero then. Lucky that you were there to save the day.”

“That’s no way to talk to the man that saved my life,” Tony said, “Let’s get this man a drink!”

Tony rushed ahead with the two sailors, bubbling with enthusiasm and plans to get everyone in proximity very drunk. Steve waited behind to pull on his boots and looked up to see Obadiah standing over him with a disapproving glare.

“You'll want to tie those,” Obadiah said, pointing at the boots lying haphazardly on the ground, “It's interesting. He slipped so suddenly and you still had time to remove your jacket _and_ your shoes.”


	4. Accounting for Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, so she's a very OLD goddamn liar."
> 
> -Lewis Bodine, Titanic

Tony was already two drinks in when Steve walked in, nervous and ready to bail at the first sign of trouble. This was the nicest room Steve had ever been in: all the surfaces gleamed with polish, everyone including the wait staff was immaculately dressed, and a heavy odor of cigar smoke oppressed every breath. Steve coughed, his lungs remembering asthma attacks that plagued him in his youth.

“Steve, man of the hour, get over here!” Tony said. Steve walked over to Tony who readied a glass of brandy for him by the time he made it across the room. Tony grasped Steve’s hand and shook it, “You like brandy Steve?”

“I can’t really say,” Steve admitted, “Never had it before.”

“Well it’s a terrible drink, to be sure,” Tony said, “Here, have a glass.”

Steve eyed Tony like he was crazy and took a sip, “Ugh, this _is_ terrible.”

“It was the most expensive bottle in stock,” Tony said shrugging, “Just goes to show that there’s no accounting for taste.”

“If you don’t like brandy why did you buy it?” Steve asked.

“Didn’t you hear what I just said?” Tony asked with complete seriousness, “It was the most expensive bottle in stock.”

Steve started laughing at him and Tony shrugged and emptied his glass.  

The hour was late and Tony drank more aggressively than anyone Steve knew. Steve tried to keep up but was never able to force himself to drink enough to actually get drunk, and he ended up nursing the same glass all night. Tony told him all about how amazing it felt to fly and Steve told Tony about the time he got lost in the Swiss Alps with his friend Bucky. By 3am Tony ended up dozing on Steve’s shoulder and a pair of crisply dressed wait staff arrived to carry him away to his room.

Steve got up to head down to his room when the stern man from earlier blocked his path to the door.

“Excuse me,” Steve said.

“I don’t know what your intentions are but I suggest you abandon them. Mr. Stark has enough on his plate without attending to a charity case like you,” Obadiah said. He pulled out a billfold from his jacket pocket and pushed a ten dollar bill into Steve’s hand.

“I don’t need anyone’s charity,” Steve said, he threw the money back at Obadiah before shoving him out of the way and slamming the door behind him.

*             *             *             *             *

Tony woke up the next morning with a raging hangover. He grabbed some darkened lenses from his bedside table. He lay in bed for a few moments and contemplated how much worse he would feel if he stood up.

“JARVIS!” Tony yelled, even yelling hurt; the sound seemed to echo in his temples.

“Yes, sir?” Jarvis, Tony’s ever present butler and personal assistant came from around the corner carrying a tray with coffee and a bottle of Aspirin.

“Remind me never to drink brandy again,” Tony moaned.

“I would remind you that you told me to remind you never to drink brandy again on three separate occasions this year,” Jarvis said, setting the tray down on the bedside table.

“Where were you last night then?” Tony asked.

“I was by your side reminding you about how you should never drink brandy,” Jarvis sighed, “But I am not really surprised that you don’t remember that.”

“Did you see that guy I was with?” Tony asked, pushing up his glassed to his forehead and smirking up at Jarvis.

“Yes sir, the blonde with the broad shoulders and the workman’s boots?” Jarvis asked.

“That guy saved my life,” Tony said reverently.

“I know he did, sir,” Jarvis said patiently, “You kept announcing it at the bar. The other patrons made a drinking game out of it.”

“Wasn’t he something?” Tony said, ignoring the sarcasm, “Guy like that just makes you want to stand up and sing the national anthem. He is that good.”

The bedroom door slammed open and the banging racket almost caused Tony to fall out of bed. Obadiah stormed in the room, “Almost two o’clock in the afternoon you must be out of your mind, what are you still doing in bed?!”

“Well, I was **_trying_** to sleep, but you’ve gone and ruined it now,” Tony mumbled under his breath.

“Might I be of assistance, sir?” Jarvis asked, his tone extra subdued and civil in defiance of the sudden shouting.

“You- get out of here now!” Obadiah said.

“Hey! Nobody dismisses Jarvis but me!” Tony said. Jarvis nodded appreciatively and Tony continued, “Yeah, but you should probably go now Jarvis.”

“Certainly, sir,” Jarvis said. He gave a slight bow and walked out of the room.

*             *             *             *             *

Sam poked Steve in the shoulder to rouse him, “Are you okay buddy?”

“Huh?” Steve mumbled, his face cocooned in the dark confines of his pillow.

“It’s almost noon,” Sam said, his voice filled with concern, “Are you all right?”

“Late night last night,” Steve said.

“I know. I tried waiting up for you- I gave up at midnight,” Sam said, “So when did you get back?”

“I lost track after 3am,” Steve said, rolling onto his back and rubbing his eyes.

“What were you doing?” Sam asked.

“I was just walking around the ship, and I met up with that guy from earlier,” Steve said.

“And? Don’t leave me hanging- what happened?” Sam said.

“He fell off the railing of the ship,” Steve said.

“He what!?” Sam asked, “Is he DEAD???”

“It was an accident, I think,” Steve said, it felt like he was missing crucial details in the retelling, as though the memory had never been properly stored within his mind, “He fell over but he grabbed the railing on the other side, I pulled him back over to the deck of the ship.”

“My-my, you’ve been a busy boy. Can’t leave you alone for more than a couple hours and you find a damsel in distress,” Sam said, “Were there any kittens in a tree that needed rescuing too?”

“If it will sufficiently corrupt your pure angelic perception of me, he insisted that we celebrate with large amounts of very expensive alcohol,” Steve said.

“And did you drink any?” Sam asked.

“No, you kidding? It was brandy. I had no intention of throwing up in a room furnished entirely with mahogany furniture,” Steve said.

“Fair enough,” Sam said, “I was going to meet Darcy, you want to come?”


	5. Much Ado About Telescopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The purpose of university is to find a suitable husband."
> 
> Ruth Dewitt Bukater, Titanic

Tony met with a parade of very rich and important people to shake hands and lay the groundwork for future business deals. They were on the upper level patio overlooking all the other decks- the only higher surface on the ship was the captain’s overlook- or perhaps the crow’s nest. 

“And this is the King and Queen of Genovia, always a privilege, your highness,” Obadiah said. Everybody shook hands. Tony smiled blankly. This felt like it was approximately the 12th hour of schmoozing, and he was dead inside. All that was left of Tony Stark was a hungry hungover man. 

A small dog came yipping and clattering across the wooden deck, Tony picked it up and it started licking his face happily.

“Good heavens, whose mongrel is that? Put it down Tony it is probably rife with disease!” Obadiah said.

Tony rubbed the dogs belly and started counting down from ten, “Ten, nine, eight, seven…”

A halo of golden hair shone above the crowd as Steve made his way through the crowd of overdressed aristocrats. Steve was murmuring a string of apologies as he bumped elbows with the most influential people in the Western world, “Pardon me, coming through! Excuse me, on your left!”

“And one,” Tony said as Steve came into full view, “Looking for something?” 

“Sweetness!” Steve said happily, running up to Tony, “Oh thank goodness.”

“I beg your pardon?” Obadiah said.

“Calm down, Obie,” Tony said, “Sweetness is perfectly all right. Little guy was just waiting for you to show up. We kept each other company. Steve this is Obadiah, do you two know each other?”

“We’ve met,” Steve said, his patriotic jaw was clenched tight and Obadiah’s eyes glinted with dark fury.

Just then a tall black man came running up behind Steve, although he was sweating and panting much more than his companion, “You found him already? Of course you did, you probably ran an extra lap around the boat you ridiculous exercise machine.”

“You must be Sam,” Tony said.

“Yes, sir,” Sam said, looking up from his crouched position long enough to take in Tony’s appearance, “You must be the guy from the bar.”

“My reputation precedes me,” Tony laughed, holding out his hand for Sam to shake, “I am the man and the legend: Tony Stark, nice to meet you.”

Steve was flushed pink with embarrassment, which brought Tony no end in pride.

Suddenly a woman with long dark hair styled in loose curls hanging all the way down her back came running up to them. She looked panic stricken and her eyes were red from crying. She shouted out, “Sweetness!”

“Did they all come here on a bus together?” Obadiah asked.

“We found him, Darcy, he’s all right,” Sam said. Darcy slowed down to a walk and met Sam, easily finding his hand in hers.

“You must think he’s the most poorly behaved little dog in the world. It’s just this damnable ship, I tell ya, it’s hell on his nerves,” Darcy said, “Oh hello sir, thank you for grabbing him for us. What’s your name, again?”

“The name’s Tony Stark, I’m the one who designed this damnable ship,” he said, holding out Sweetness in his arms and waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

“Oh,” Darcy said, “Oh man, awkward.”

“Think nothing of it,” Tony laughed, Steve and Sam breathed sighs of relief, “And what was your name?”

“Darcy Lewis,” Darcy said, “My father is a tailor in New Mexico but I work in for the Foster Telescopic Laboratory.”

“Foster? As in JANE Foster? You know Jane Foster?” Tony asked incredulously.

 “Know her?” Darcy asked, “I’ve French braided her hair.”

“You magnificent woman,” Tony said, “We must talk. At length. Please, I’m on my knees.”

Overhead the sound of trumpets blared. People turned their heads before slowly dropping the affairs on deck to head to the dining rooms across the ship. Sweetness was a howling in Darcy’s arms.

“Why do they insist on announcing dinner like a damned cavalry charge?” Obadiah said.

“I wonder that you will still be talking, Obadiah. Nobody marks you,” Tony said.

“Burn Level: Shakespeare,” Sam said.

“Thank you, Sam,” Tony said, nodding appreciatively, “Now if you’ll excuse me, my friends are waiting.”

Obadiah nodded smugly but Tony just patted him on the back and turned around to depart with Steve, Sam, Darcy, and Sweetness.

*             *             *             *             *

Steve watched from a distance as Tony fawned over Darcy. Tony bought her a fancy drink with a little umbrella in it and even held it for her when she started to talk with her hands. He stared at her with big doe eyes as she gestured in big overarching movements, pointing up at the sky with great excitement. Tony would only interrupt her sparingly, as if to ask questions.

Steve sighed and reclined against a deck chair, ready to wait for whatever came next.

“What a bunch of nerds,” Sam said, plopping into the chair next to Steve.

“Oh yeah?” Steve asked, “They talking about telescopes or something?”

“They’re arguing over which nuclear particle physicist is the cutest,” Sam said, “It is the most insane conversation I ever heard.”

Steve choked and both of them started laughing.

“You really like this guy, yeah?” Sam asked.

“Sam,” Steve said, “I barely know the guy.”

“He likes you too, you know,” Sam said.

“He does?” Steve asked.

“Yep, and if my calculations are correct in about five seconds he’s going to look over his shoulder to sneak a peek at you,” Sam said.

“You do not know that,” Steve said, but then, right on cue, Tony turned around and looked at Steve. He even winked.

“Oh my god you’re blushing,” Sam laughed, “You’re blushing so hard, hahahaha!”

“Knock it off, Sam,” Steve said, unable to will himself to stop blushing.

“Look, I think Darcy and I are going to head out,” Sam said, “We were talking about grabbing some fondue. We might be gone for a few hours; we might be gone all night. Don’t wait up for us, okay?”

“Oh, fondue,” Steve said, sitting up awkwardly, “Uh, have fun then!”

“And Steve,” Sam said.

“Yeah?” Steve asked.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Sam grinned. Steve went an even brighter shade of pink but he just rolled his eyes.

Steve was just trying to calm down enough to look over at Tony and Darcy again when Tony dropped down in the same seat that Sam had vacated a few minutes before.

“So, my lady has left me,” Tony said, holding his hand against his heart dramatically, “Please save me from returning back to that god awful dinner party upstairs.”

“You said you liked flying?” Steve asked.


	6. Head in the Clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Well, you're about to fall into the snake pit... what are you planning to wear?"
> 
> Molly Brown, Titanic

“I don’t understand,” Tony said, Steve was guiding him along the deck and covering his eyes.

“This is the very front of the ship,” Steve said.

“I am aware of where the front of the ship is, I designed it,” Tony said, “Are we going overboard again, it was so much fun the last time.”

“You’re going to have to trust me,” Steve said.

“With my life,” Tony said. Tony allowed himself to be pulled up to the top of the ship’s prow. Steve carefully pushed Tony in front of him and wrapped his arms around Tony’s chest to hold him in place.

“Can I open my eyes now?” Tony said.

“One moment,” Steve said. He raised Tony’s arms up and straight out to the side, and said, “Okay, now, open your eyes.”

Tony could see now. Nothing stood before them; nothing but the open sea. The waves crashed below them and sea spray tinged the wind they breathed. They stared ahead at the setting sun, the sky transformed into a second sea of warm yellows and pinks above the mirrored surface of the ocean below.

“Holy hell,” Tony said, staggering awkwardly and falling back on Steve, “This is just like flying!”

“I know what you mean,” Steve said. Tony turned back to look at Steve but Steve wasn’t looking out at the view. Steve was just looking at Tony, his gaze open and unflinching. It was the most honest and least demanding expression of desire that Tony had ever seen, and Tony just couldn’t resist. Tony leaned into Steve and kissed him so gently it might even be mistaken for accidental contact, just an innocent brush up between people in close quarters. Tony held his breath and waited, praying that he wasn’t mistaken about them.

Steve tightened his grip around Tony’s waist and returned the kiss. Tony moaned into him, with relief at first but then with great pleasure and excitement that the younger man was not at all lacking in experience. Steve’s lips were gorgeous and full to look at, but the warmth of them was enough to bring a strong man to his knees. Tony wrapped his arm around Steve’s so that he could have purchase on the biceps that had dominated his thoughts ever since their chance encounter at the bar the day before.

It was everything that either man had dreamed of and more- and then it was over.

“We shouldn’t,” Steve said quietly, “Someone might see.” 

Tony grimaced, more angry than afraid, and said, “You’re right, let’s find someplace a little more private.”


	7. Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh shit this is cold! Shit, shit, shit."
> 
> -Jack Dawson, Titanic

Tony took Steve back to his room, where he informed Jarvis that they were not to be disturbed under any circumstances. Steve thought that cigar lounge last night was the nicest room he had ever been in, but he was mistaken. This room was much nicer. The polished wooden furniture and carvings were accented with velvet curtains and tasteful art. The walls must be thicker than anywhere else in the ship because this was the first time in days that Steve hadn’t heard the sound of crashing waves. It was like a safe haven in the middle of the warzone, a hideaway that could carry you all the way across the ocean.

“These are beautiful,” Steve said, “Claude Monet?”

“Oh yes, we commissioned them personally,” Tony said, “And by ‘ _we’_ I mean Pepper. I’m culturally illiterate but she insists that these are masterpieces.”

“She’s right,” Steve sighed. He glanced over at Tony, who was pouring drinks by the bar, “Is Pepper… your wife?”

Tony waggled his left hand in the air, there was no ring, “No, I’m not married- although if I were to marry I couldn’t do better than Pepper. Pepper really is a perfect woman. The only problem is I could never deserve her.”

“You don’t marry people because you deserve them,” Steve said. He walked to the bar and stood next to Tony, he ran his fingers delicately down the side of Tony’s arm, “You marry them because you love them.”

“But as to why I never married, there is one other reason,” Tony said, turning to kiss Steve. The kiss was supposed to be quick but Tony ended up redirecting his entire center of gravity until he set down both the bottle and the glasses and devoted all of his attention to the man before him who was making his heart pound.

Steve clutched at the bottom of Tony’s shirt buttons and made his way up, for a man with such large hands he had such nimble fingers. Tony grabbed his hands and said, “Stop.”

“I’m sorry, I thought,” Steve said backing away.

“No, no, it’s not that,” Tony hesitated before he continued: “There’s something you should know.”

“What is it Tony, you can tell me,” Steve said, he leaned against the bar and waited for Tony to speak, “I’m here for you.”

Tony looked up and said, “It should come as no surprise to you that I am very rich.”

“I am aware,” Steve said.

Tony fidgeted and hopped from foot to foot, “Well, a man like me who is attached to a large fortune and who sits at the top of a company that commands an even larger fortune is quite often the target for hijacking.”

Steve clenched his jaw and looked away, but he nodded.

Tony continued, “A few years ago I was en route to a sales demonstration in Persia and a group of military separatists attacked my caravan and held me for ransom. After a few weeks in captivity I was able to escape their camp and make it to the border.”

“Thank God you made it out of there,” Steve said, “But why are you telling me this? Are you all right?”

“I was very lucky, most of the men guarding me were killed on the spot. The hijackers had no need to keep them alive,” Tony was silent for a long time. He took a deep breath and said, “However, there was a lot of shrapnel and in the crossfire I sustained a catastrophic injury to my chest.”

“Tony, I don’t mind if you have a scar. I won’t think any less of you,” Steve said, he rushed forward but Tony held his arm out to tell Steve to keep his distance.   

“It’s not the scar that I wanted to warn you about,” Tony said. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and then took off the garment underneath it. In the center of his chest was a glowing blue machine that dug right into the bone of his sternum, “This device keeps my heart going. I made the prototype to save my life in the field but in the time since I have refined it to what you see today.”

“It’s so beautiful,” Steve said.

Tony looked confused by the compliment, “Beautiful, that’s a new one. Obadiah just looks at it like it’s a piece of meat. I can see him calculating how much he could sell it for in mass production.”

“Do you trust him?” Steve said.

“I don’t like him, but I trust his business sense. He isn’t kind but he is shrewd,” Tony let the shirt hang open, he felt so exposed, “I just wanted it to be something more. I didn’t want to go through all of that and go right back to making weapons. This device is the heart of my company’s future. It is going to be the light that the whole world can share.”

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” Steve walked up to Tony to observe the device, “It appears to run on some form of electricity.”

Tony laughed, “Well, you’re not wrong.”

Steve came closer and sheepishly, as if asking for permission, reached out to touch the device. Tony grabbed Steve’s hand and brought it closer. Steve gasped, “It’s so cold.”

“Light bulbs give off most of their energy in heat,” Tony laughed, “This is designed to keep the power recirculating through the intended circuits without decay.”

“Can I draw you?” Steve asked.

“With this?” Tony said. He tapped at the device in his chest and raised one incredulous eyebrow.

“With **_Only_** this,” Steve said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is FINALLY tipping over into steamy territory, and I am probably going to change the rating to mature.


	8. The Artist Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! What do you think you're doing? You'll have to pay for that, you know? That's White Star Line property!"
> 
> Unnamed Employee, Titanic

“I never imagined that I would be a model when I grew up,” Tony said. Tony removed his cuff links and set them purposefully in front of the vanity mirror. Steve heard them click heavily against the wooden desk from the seat where he set up his easel

“I never took you for a grownup,” Steve smirked.

“How little you know me, I lost my innocence a long time ago,” Tony sighed and he stopped to take a long draw from the forgotten glass of scotch by the bar. He turned the empty glass over and left it sitting next to the decanter, “A very long time.”

“Is everything okay?” Steve asked, looking up as he adjusted the lamps above his work station. Luckily Pepper kept the supplies they provided for the artists she commissioned in Paris so there was already crisp paper and sharpened charcoal for them to use as they saw fit.

“More than okay,” Tony said, and he slipped behind a translucent decorative room divider.

Steve watched as the darkened silhouette of Tony slipped out his jacket and he hung the garment over the side of the thin folding screen. Steve could see the top of Tony’s head sticking up from above and his bare feet exposed beneath, but the rest was a mystery as a vest, shirts, pants, and undergarments made their way over the room divider. Soon Steve knew that not even a single sock would cling to his frame and he waited with baited breath for Tony to reappear.

Tony stepped out from behind the divider and rather than act sheepish Tony walked easily across the room to examine his reflection in the mirror. He paused a moment to run a comb through his hair and finally he turned to face Steve, “Where do you want me?”

“Over on the bed,” Steve said, then he grimaced and corrected himself, “Uh, the couch.”

“I do believe you are blushing,” Tony said, “I don’t believe we ever saw Monsieur Monet blush.”

“Monet paints landscapes,” Steve said. Tony laughed lightly and walked over to the couch, on his way he stopped to graze a hand down the side of Steve’s face. Steve huffed out a breath and aggressively sharpened his charcoal.

Tony sat on the couch awkwardly, moving around the pillows and not quite knowing what to do with his hands. He floundered for a few agonizing moments until Steve stood up to help him.

“Make full use of the couch,” Steve said, placing his hands on Tony’s chest and guiding him to lay down, “Press against the top here and let your legs carry all the way to the end. Yes, yes perfect.”

“Hands, help,” Tony said, shaking them as though he were in handcuffs. Steve laughed.

“Raise your left arm behind your head almost as though you were going to frame your face. Good, now bring your other hand up, too, just like that,” Steve said, gently shushing Tony when he wouldn’t stop giggling, “Okay, and now your hips.”

“Yes?” Tony asked.

“Angle them towards me, maybe shift your right leg to be drawn out longer,” Steve said, watching as with each movement the curves of Tony’s body danced in the light, “There: Yes, perfect, don’t move”

Steve retreated behind his easel and took up his charcoal. Steve paused to examine his subject. Tony was definitely older than Steve, even if he didn’t act it. There were traces of crow’s feet at the corner of his eyes and the skin of his arms was hardened from summers in the sun. Beyond that there was a look in his eyes like he had spent a decade or two wrestling through long nights, although it did not dull the spark of mischievous brilliance shining through.

Despite the dark coloring in his eyes and hair his skin was like cream and it looked so soft that it dared to drive Steve wild. Even in pose his body buzzed with energy, an occasional twitch sent through his arms or driving up his chin. There was something feral in his bold nudity, his hips jutting forward and his toes curling at the end of his seemingly endless legs. A trail of dark coarse hair led to his sex, which Steve tried not to fixate on, but it was like being alone in a room staring at a bowl full of Hershey Kisses.

Steve licked his lips and began transferring the lines of the work; with each stroke he came closer to creating a man on the page. The only sound was the scratching of the charcoal against the page and Steve’s own breathing, which seemed amplified in his mind as he tried to control himself.

Tony seemed to be enjoying himself as well, smirking as Steve rubbed his hand against the page to bring dimension to the flat surface. Tony bit the inside of his lip as he thought about those hands smudged with dark powder, as he imagined them caressing the flesh on the inside of his thigh. He was driving himself out of his own skin. He had never imagined he could achieve so much foreplay sitting still.

Finally, when Tony thought that the session would never end, he heard the sound of Steve setting aside his instrument.

“Show me,” Tony said.

Steve began to turn the sketch around so Tony could see but Tony shook his head. After almost an hour held in pose Tony brought down his arm and made a long sensual journey down his stomach to his shaft, which he cradled and rubbed slowly as he stared at Steve. Without blinking he repeated, “Show me.”     


	9. Take Me Where I Cannot Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But my mother looked at him like an insect. A dangerous insect, which must be squashed quickly."
> 
> Rose Dawson, Titanic

Steve began fumbling at his suspenders in an attempt to be free of his clothes as quickly as possible. Why was it that he was never until this moment aware that he was trapped underneath so many layers of burdensome clothing? His shirt was a tent to get lost in as he pulled it over his head, his boots were a sticky prison for his feet to escape, and finally his pants gave way and released the urgent pressure beneath.

Tony laughed at first, but when Steve stood bare before him he lost all track of his surroundings. Steve was not just broad shouldered; he was a mass of tight bronzed muscles that fought for space on his frame. It would have been despicable but when you looked up you saw Steve’s unassuming face, his sweet eyes, with that sheet of blond hair falling down. Tony was stunned.

“Well,” Steve said, rubbing his elbow nervously, “Say something.”

Tony tried desperately to kickstart his brain again. Finally he managed, “I need it.”

Steve walked forward and scooped up Tony like a blushing bride being carried over the threshold on her wedding day. Tony let out a squeak of surprise and ended up wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck to keep from falling. Steve laughed and carried him away from the sofa and onto the full proper bed at the back of the room.

“Is everything all right, sir?” Jarvis said through the front door. Steve and Tony froze and looked at the door in sudden horror.

“JARVIS, WE NEED SOME ALONE TIME, PLEASE!” Tony yelled.

“Absolutely, sir- Carry on,” Jarvis said through the door. They heard his footsteps retreating from the door.

Tony collapsed onto the bed and waited for a few moments to make sure that Jarvis was really gone. He sighed, “Well, this wouldn’t be the worst thing he’s caught me doing.”

Steve was still standing over the bed and Tony got up to join him. Tony leaned up casually to kiss him and he interlaced their fingers. The heat of their bodies radiated between them. Tony met Steve’s eyes and glanced at the bed before pressing Steve backward until he had Steve staring up at him from his position sitting on the edge of the bed. Tony crawled on top of him so that he was on his knees with his legs on either side of Steve. The light of the device glowed between them reflecting against the hunger in Steve’s eyes.

Steve brought his hands to Tony’s lower back pulling him in closer. Tony anchored himself in Steve’s grip, arching his back pliantly and digging in his fingers as he gripped Steve’s arm as tightly as he could. He was painfully hard now, it seemed like his nerves were on fire and the tiniest touch would send his entire body ablaze. Tony looked to Steve for mercy now, mercy to both of them-to quench the fire now or be consumed by it.

Steve wrapped his hand around Tony’s hardness, twisting his wrist as he brought his hand up to the head. Tony contracted and gripped Steve harder, cupping Steve’s face in his hand and drawing a long hard kiss from him. Steve, momentarily distracted, came back to attention with renewed vigor, and Tony let out a fractured moan- a lone bead of sweat trailed from his hair down his back and made him shiver.

Tony reached down to wrap his hand around Steve’s and encompass Steve’s firmness as well. Tony thrust his hips up and brought them sliding against each other; Steve’s wrist quivered and he fought to keep them from losing this most desperate connection.

“Tony?” Steve said his voice winded, his lips found Tony’s for reassurance that transcended words.

“Friction,” Tony moaned, his body struggling to find the coherency to string together his words, “Feels, feels good, so… so good.”

Tony’s head was nestled in Steve’s shoulder now, he was panting as he started to find his rhythm and grind into Steve. Steve guided him along, practically holding him up with his firm grip on his back. Tony was totally assured that Steve had him: Tony could collapse backward now and Steve would catch him without even adjusting his grip. Tony grinded harder.

“Fuck,” Tony whispered, digging his nails into Steve’s arm. He expected Steve to wince, or maybe scratch his skin in defiance, but Steve just sent his hand massaging softly across Tony’s back. Tony felt his eyes burning and everything he felt was spiked to eleven. He buried his face in Steve’s shoulder and took a jagged breath.

“Stay with me,” Steve whispered.

Tony kissed Steve as hard as he could. Their chests were heaving and their bodies were thrusting but this kiss carried them into the moment that it all tipped over. Everything in Tony’s body was tightening and it he knew that the wave was about to crest. His body released into orgasm and he felt like he had stars in his eyes, his chest quivered as blood pounded through his body, leaving his conscious brain to wonder how a simple few chemicals could inspire such earth shattering sensation.

Steve started rubbing himself off harder. Tony was coming down now and wanted nothing more than to invite Steve to the party. Tony stroked the flesh on the inside of his thigh and whispered all the dirty things he had planned for round two until Steve fell back to the bed as reached his own orgasm. Tony climbed onto Steve's still rattling form to leave a trail of kisses up Steve’s chest all the way to his mouth where he imparted one last kiss, before falling to lay beside him and catch his breath.

Tony looked down to see that both of their hands were a mess now, and then he saw Steve- flushed and sweaty and thoroughly deflowered. He found that more satisfying than any of the fruits of his labors in his life combined.


	10. Boiling Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You can be blasé about some things, Rose, but not about Titanic."
> 
> -Cal Hockley, Titantic

“I need to clean up,” Steve said.

“Bath’s through the guest suite on your right,” Tony said. He watched with pleasure as Steve got up and made his way out of the room. He heard as Steve flicked on the light to the room.

“God Bless America!” Steve shouted, “This bathroom is bigger than my entire room down in third class!”

“I had to cannibalize another first class compartment in the design phase in order to make room for it,” Tony laughed, “Do you like it?”

Steve walked back into the bedroom with a towel across his waste and a puffy layer of shaving cream smeared across his chin, “It is a standard of living to which I could grow accustomed. Do you mind? I haven’t had a proper shave in two days.”

“Have at it,” Tony said. He smiled to himself as Steve retreated back to the bathroom to finish shaving.

*             *             *             *             *

Tony walked over to the sketch that Steve had done earlier in the evening. The vision that Steve chose to portray startled Tony. The lines were dark and dramatic. Tony was depicted as wild and tempting, his body looked strong and flawless… save for the device.

It was the first time that Tony saw this aberration from his original biology through another person’s eyes. To Tony it would always be a source of vulnerability and pain- but Steve had drawn it like an anchor, like an integral part of the human form. The light that shone from it illuminated the rest of his body.

“Do you like it?” Steve asked, walking up behind him.

“I love it,” Tony said, “That’s fine art. I am putting this over my desk in my office.”

“Tony please,” Steve said, blushing.

“Fine,” Tony said, “I’ll put it in my home office- I can always closet the Matisse.”

“I can’t believe you just said that,” Steve said, “I am going to pretend you were joking.”

“I don’t know how to pay you,” Tony said, setting down the picture to stare at Steve, “What is the going rate for one of your portraits?”

“I don’t think we have a business relationship, Tony,” Steve said. He awkwardly ran a hand across the back of his neck, “At least I thought we didn’t.”

“Mixing business with pleasure can be messy, perhaps I can find another way to repay you,” Tony said. He brought Steve’s hand down and placed a gentle kiss on it, “I saw that in a nickelodeon once and I always wanted to do it.”

“You think you are so damn smooth,” Steve said, but he was smiling anyway.

There was a knock at the door. Tony turned and said, “Not now Jarvis.”

“I’m afraid I must insist,” Jarvis said through the door, “I tried to tell him you were not to be disturbed but he was quite insistent and-“

“Just let me through the damned door,” Obadiah said, shaking the door frame with his fist, “What the hell is this?”

Obadiah came through the door and saw Tony gently holding Steve’s hand, neither man was wearing a shirt and Tony was only barely preserving his modesty with a towel. Steve looked to Tony with apologetic eyes but Tony shook his head and smiled.

 “And what does it look like, Obadiah,” Tony said, “You’ve never been terribly bright but I never thought you were blind.”

“Don’t you take that tone with me! You know that this could ruin you if it got out! It would destroy your reputation!” Obadiah said, “Our reputation! Everything we worked for!”

“You always were concerned that I would ruin everything weren’t you? Things would be so much easier if I weren’t around,” Tony snapped. Suddenly he sobered. He thought for a moment, then looked up with horror at Obadiah, “You probably thought it would be better if I had a little accident to take me out of the picture, just like my dad…”

“Woah, Tony,” Obadiah said, “Don’t say anything you’re going to regret.”

“Was it you?” Tony asked, quietly.

Jarvis got Steve’s attention and dragged Steve out into the hall, Steve was protesting but Jarvis whispered, “You can’t fix this- please, stay here.”

Jarvis walked back in the room and locked the door behind him. Steve heard the shouting grow louder through the door but the

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about,” Obadiah said.

“Did you pay them to murder me!?” Tony yelled, “Did you!?”

“What you want to hear Tony!?” Obadiah yelled.

“I want the truth!” Tony yelled.

“You can’t handle the truth!” Obadiah yelled, “You want to hear about how we financed a Persian revolution? You want to hear about how many men and women and children were killed with your weapons?”

“I never authorized those sales,” Tony fumed.

“Because you don’t see what is necessary to build an empire! You would rather turn a blind eye and play with your science project!” Obadiah said, “You never had the guts to do what was necessary. I sent you there to open your eyes to your own bloodshed: call it trial by fire.”

“Did you pay them to kill me, Obadiah?” Tony repeated.

“They betrayed us, but I should have seen it coming,” Obadiah laughed, “All I know is those months you were gone were the easiest I ever slept.”

“You unimaginable bastard,” Tony said.

There was a clang and Obadiah fell to the floor. Jarvis stood over him carrying a dented silver tray.

“Oh my goodness, I’ve killed him,” Jarvis whimpered. Obadiah moaned from the floor and Jarvis looked appreciatively to the ceiling, “Oh thank heaven.”

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Tony said, “I never knew you had it in you.”

“I know it isn’t my job to interfere in your life … but I’m afraid I have lost all objectivity. I was so scared when we thought we lost you, when I thought I lost you. And this bastard,” Jarvis said, he kicked Obadiah hard in the chest. Obadiah groaned. Jarvis continued, “Sir, you have to leave here now!”

“What?” Tony said.

“I have to come up with an excuse to tell the authorities, I have to make the room presentable for an investigation,” Jarvis said, looking around at the messy bed and the suggestive drawing on the easel, “You can’t be here when that happens, please go!”

“But what about him, won’t he tell them what happened?” Tony asked.

“Bump on the head that hard I doubt he knows what hit him,” Jarvis said, “And I doubt he would risk his own reputation with the truth.”

“Jarvis, really,” Tony said, pulling in Jarvis for a tight hug, “Thanks buddy.”

“Always a pleasure, sir,” Jarvis said, “And do remember to put some pants on before you go.”


	11. Reckoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It is unsinkable. God himself could not sink this ship."
> 
> -Cal Hockley, Titanic

“What happened?”  Steve asked as Tony came out the door.

“We have to go right now!” Tony said, “Did you leave anything in the room?”

“Just the portrait, otherwise I’m all dressed,” Steve said, “Tell me what’s going on.”

“No time,” Tony said, grabbing Steve’s hand and running down the hall, “Faster- Must go faster!”

Steve and Tony ran out of the hall of first class cabins and into the main hall with the ornate wooden stairs and the clock, straight out into the deck where they were greeted by the cold night air. Their breath steamed up as they laughed, sliding across slippery floorboards.

“Tony you have to tell me what happened,” Steve said, Tony slipped backwards and Steve caught him.

“Did I ever tell you that you are gorgeous when you’re winded?” Tony said.

*             *             *             *             *

Up above in the crow’s nest two men bundled up against the cold took a break from their watch duty to look down upon the giggling men on deck. What attracted their attention with the noise of door slamming and laughter turned into two grown men wrapped around each other like they were dancing.

“Look at that, would ya?” said one.

“They're a bloody sight warmer than we are,” said the other.

“Well if that's what it takes for us two to get warm, I'd rather not, if it's all the same,” said the first. The two men laugh and return to their duties.

They see their worst nightmare on the horizon: massive iceberg right in their path, 500 yards out. They ring the bell to alert the crew of danger.

“Bugger me!!” said the first man, reaching past the second man and grabbing the phone. He calls the bridge and yells into the waiting line, “Pick up, ya bastard!”

“Yes,” a man on the bridge crew picks up the phone to attend to their distress signal, “What do you see?”

“Iceberg right ahead!” screamed the first man.

The crew launched into action, well-rehearsed emergency protocol, to turn the ship and avoid collision. The lives of everyone on board depend on the effectiveness of their maneuvers.

*             *             *             *             *

“What the shit?” Tony asked. All around them people were running around barking orders, reporting to stations, and staring ominously towards the bow of the ship. Tony felt a great sinking feeling in his heart, “Why does no one ever listen to me?”

“What is it Tony?” Steve asked.

“Find Sam and Darcy, make sure they’re safe,” Tony said, pulling himself up and straightening out his clothes.

“What are you talking about Tony?” Steve asked, “Where are you going?”

“Only thing that could cause this level of panic is a collision warning, and we’re going too fast to steer,” Tony said.

“We’re in the middle of the Atlantic,” Steve said, “What is there out here to hit?”

“Iceberg,” Tony said.

“Bad?” Steve asked.

“Find Sam and Darcy,” Tony said.


	12. Flooding the Rubicon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's like being inside a dream or something. There's truth but no logic."
> 
> -Rose DeWitt Bukater, Titanic

Tony ran into the bridge and yelled, “Abandon the turn!”

All of the men on the bridge paused in their procedures to question the order with confused looks.

“Are you insane!?” said one man, “We’re closing in on an iceberg!”

“It’s too late to miss the berg, if you turn now you’ll create ruptures along the entire hull and fill every compartment with water. We’ll sink before the closest ship can even acknowledge our SOS call,” Tony said.

“What are you suggesting, Mr. Stark?” the captain of the vessel spoke up and his subordinates fell into sudden synchronized silence.

“Ram the damn thing,” Tony shouted, “Limit the damage to the bow. There will be enough time to call for help.”

“This ship can’t survive that impact,” the captain said gravely.

“This ship is going to the bottom of the Atlantic, make peace with that,” Tony said “What I’m telling you could keep you from killing everyone on board!”

Calm overtook the captain’s features, and then he broke into action barking orders, “You heard the man, ram the damn thing!”

The men immediately reversed their operations. Under the guidance of their captain they were assured of the necessity for their change of heart. The man at the helm steering towards the dark iceberg in the distance looked like he was going to be sick.

Tony was calling the men in the engine rooms to realign the power when the ship hit the iceberg. The force was enough to knock people out of their beds on the lower decks. Men in the bridge grasped the controls for dear life, some slipping and falling. The sound of metal being crushed as it hit the ice set their teeth on edge. Large jagged fragments of ice cascaded down from the berg onto the top deck.

People started screaming.

“Do you have another line to the engine rooms?” Tony said, pointing to the phone on the wall, “This one has gone.”

“The engine rooms have taken a critical hit, they’ll need to be sealed,” the captain said.

“What about the crew?” Tony asked.

“This is standard procedure, when the engines are compromised they will know to abandon the area,” the captain said. His hands were clasped behind his back so that no one would see them shaking. The meters on the control panel were escalating before his very eyes, “The safety protocols should give them a little time, still. Our men are trained for good weather and bad, let’s pray their training saves them now.”

Every moment that passed shifted the arithmetic of lives in the balance. Men in the corner wearing large headsets clicked desperately against the wireless telegraph machine to call for help. The officers assigned section leaders to guide the passengers for evacuation. One man distributed whistles while another man found and prepared a flare gun.

Obadiah came onto the bridge clutching the wall for balance, “What the hell is happening, I felt the whole damn ship shudder.”

“The ship’s going down, Obie, I hope you’re happy,” Tony said.

 “What are you on about?” Obadiah said. He was rubbing the back of his head. He flinched.

“We hit an iceberg, like I told you we would,” Tony said, “Because we were going too fast to turn, like I told you we were.”

“We’ve hit it like a battering ram,” Obadiah said, looking out at the damage on the hull, “You’ve sunk us- What the hell were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that there are half as many lifeboats as we need to evacuate this ship and that I bought us time for a rescue before a thousand people drowned,” Tony said.

The captain addressed his men, “The lower decks need to be evacuated first. Call the attendant staff and have them instructed to enforce evacuation procedures: everyone on the upper decks, no exceptions.”

“Right away, sir,” they said, nodding and rushing to fill his orders.

“This is ridiculous,” Obadiah said, “Getting people out of bed, it’s the middle of the night.”

“People are going to die!” Tony yelled, shoving Obadiah against the wall as he exited the bridge, “If you don’t care make way for people who do!”

“Where are you going?!” Obadiah asked, chasing after Tony through the crowds of concerned people. He caught Tony by the wrist. Tony turned to face him as Obadiah pulled him back, “Are you going to _him?_ Don’t tell me you’re going to risk your life to find that rent boy!?”

“I’d rather die for him than spend another moment of my life talking to you,” Tony said, spitting right in Obadiah’s face. Obadiah was so shocked that he let go, and in the second that elapsed Tony ran away into the darkening hallways of the lower decks.


	13. No Time for Heroics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She was a one-legged prostitute. See? Ah, she had a good sense of humour though."
> 
> Jack Dawson, Titanic

Steve ran through the quiet halls of the lower decks trying to outrun death and destruction. He braced himself against the railing of a stairwell when the ship hit the berg. People on his left and right fell forward. A small boy fell out of his mother’s arms over the side of the stairs and Steve nearly broke his back twisting over to catch him before the toddler could fall down three flights of stairs onto the steel beams below.

“Thank you young man,” the woman said. The boy was crying and so was the woman as she kissed his forehead over and over. She turned her attention back to Steve, “Bless you, thank you!”

“Glad I could help,” Steve said. The ship lurched again and Steve grimaced as he looked at the small boy clinging to his mother, “Listen ma’am, you need to take him and all your loved ones to the upper decks, and hurry. Tell everyone who will listen to follow you.”

“But why would they listen to me?” she said, clutching her son to her chest. She was a thin woman in old clothing, nothing remarkable in her face or voice. She probably spent the entire voyage being ignored by everyone around her.

“Because you’re the woman who’s going to save their lives,” Steve said. He hopped over the rail and braced against the fall as he landed on the platform thirty feet below. As soon as he was sure that he didn’t break both of his legs he started running as fast as he could down the third class passages to find Sam.

*             *             *             *             *

“Peters, Matthews!” Steve banged on the door, “I forgot my key, let me in!”

Peters opened the door slowly, his eyes were shielded against the bright hallway light and he was dressed in nothing but his long johns, “Rogers, what’s going on? Matthews and I fell out of bed, people are yelling.”

“The ship hit an iceberg, it’s going to sink,” Steve said, “You need to get to the top deck right now.”

“You’re joking,” Peters said; peeking his head out behind Matthews.

“I’m serious as a heart attack,” Steve said, he pushed the door open to look inside, “Where’s Sam?”

“He and his lady friend just left,” Matthews said, “Real upset, worried about her father.”

“Where’s her father?” Steve asked.

“He’s a mechanic, works the night shift,” Matthews said, “Working in the engine room. You said we’re taking on water, eh? That’ll be the first place they evacuate, isn’t it? They can’t have freezing water hit burning coal. Wait for them with us on the top deck, we’ll get our coats.”

“I’m not going until I find them,” Steve said, “Which way did they go?”

*             *             *             *             *

Everyone was leaving their rooms and roaming the halls.

Tony parted the crowds of cigar smoke and trust funds: pompous old men in top hats and pompous old woman wearing furs. He made his way down to crowds of decreasing venerable birth to those who likely amassed a fortune of one lifetime by starting their own companies: men with tired eyes and patient wives. He pushed further until the wood panels on the walls were covered with paint instead of gloss. The people here were using one way tickets to bring their families to a better life: mothers and fathers corralling their rowdy children.

One woman was standing on a staircase shouting, “Get your children up to the upper decks! Take your coats and leave your bags! Hurry now, go!”

“Excuse me, Miss,” Tony said.

“I’m sorry for shouting sir, but the man said to tell everyone who would listen,” the woman said. She looked tired and hungry and her voice was horse. She was carrying a small boy who was sleeping in her arms.

“Who told you?” Tony asked, “Who told you to start yelling?”

“The angel who saved my baby boy,” the woman smiled back, nodding to her son, “He said the ship hit an iceberg and to get to the upper decks. Said it a good ten minutes before the White Star staff found us down here.”

Tony smiled, “A big blond guy with shoulders like a mountain range and eyes like calm seas?”

“One in the same!” the woman smiled.

“Which way did he go?” Tony asked.

“He jumped down that stairwell and ran straight off,” the woman said dreamily, “Never did catch his name.”

“His name is Steve,” Tony said, “And if that fall didn’t break every bone in his body I’m going to kill him for being so reckless. Thanks for all your help!”

Tony kissed the baby on the head which woke the boy up enough that he started crying again. Tony ran off without another word to find Steve. The woman sighed after him. She rocked her son slowly in her arms and said, “Hush now Phil, there’s a good boy.”

*             *             *             *             *

Tony ran down the halls where all the people were blinking the sleep out of their eyes as they slowly exited their rooms. He was calling out for Steve but he failed to see any blond heads sticking up out of the crowd.

“Oy, Matthews,” one man in long johns, overcoat, and boots said to his companion wrapped in bedsheets and flannels, “It’s napkin man.”

He was pointing straight at Tony.

“Napkin man!” said the man disguised as a breakfast burrito, “Pleasure to meet you at last!”

“Napkin man?” Tony said, “That’s a new one.”

“Our buddy Steve immortalized you in napkin art,” the first man said, “Quite an impressive likeness, though it would be closer if you had a giant water stain on your chin.”

“You know where Steve is?” Tony asked.

“Headed down to the engine room, we told him to wait on the top deck but he wanted to find his buddy Sam,” the second man said, “Wait, where are you going?!”

Tony was already racing off to the engine room.

“Everyone on this ship is bonkers,” the first man said. 


	14. Hot and Heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Rose, you're no picnic, all right? You're a spoiled little brat."
> 
> Jack Dawson, Titanic

Steve found the engine room in a state of panic. Men ran out of the small metal doors as red lights flashed. “Breach! Breach!” the foreman cried, “Exits are at the front and the rear- just like we practiced! Move your arses, now!”

Steve came up to the foreman and yelled over the emergency signals, “Have you seen a woman and her dog come through here?”

“Woman, yes,” the man said, “Came with her friend to find Lewis. They left through the top level.”

“Okay, I’ll go up that way then,” Steve said, turning to the ladder on the wall.

“No, you won’t- you’ll be going the way you came,” the foreman said, “This area is private access and we are locking down.”

“I’m going to have to insist,” Steve said.

“And I’m going to insist that you get out of here!” the foreman said. Steve kicked the closest machine and a jet of hot steam escaped one of the turbines. Before the man could reorient himself Steve was already climbing up the ladder out of his reach. The foreman shook his head and headed out the door, “To hell with you!”

When Steve reached the upper walkway he found a pair of men stuck over a gaping chasm ten foot wide separating them from the side of the walkway closest to an open exit. One of the men was holding Sweetness, who jumped happily when he saw Steve.

“The bridge went down, and I found _un petit chien_ ,” the man said, holding up Sweetness. His voice heavily accented, “Can’t say I did him a favor, huh? We’re done for.”

“ _On va voir_ ,” Steve said, he grabbed the support cables for the platform and began rocking it back and forth. The men on the platform held onto the railing and Sweetness barked excitedly as they swung closer and closer to the platform connected to the exit. Steve saw that the window of time was closing so he urged his comrades, “On the count of three I want you to jump to the other platform! One, Two, Three!”

The men jumped as far as they could and landed in a scrambling pile on the other platform. Sweetness took off through the door, barking the entire way. They looked back to Steve, “Now you jump, too?”

Steve nodded determinedly and prepared to jump but just then the door began to close. The men looked torn as to what they should do but Steve yelled, “Don’t stare at me, go!”

The men only just managed to make it through the closing door, and Steve jumped to the other platform well after the door was already sealed.

Steve didn’t know how long he had left now that he was trapped in the compartment. The heat was intense. Machines were backfiring and the doors began closing. He knew that he would be stuck now, that there was no way to pry open the watertight doors. He prayed that Darcy and Sam made it out. His heroics had finally done him in, and he smiled because it felt like it was long overdue.

He must be getting delirious with the heat because he could swear that he heard Tony yelling his name.

“Steve, Steve!” Tony yelled.

“I’m here, Tony!” Steve called out. He saw that Tony was down by the same door he used to get in earlier. Tony was propping it open with a loose metal beam. Every moment warped the metal with increasing force, trapping Tony as he struggled to keep the beam in place.

All around them walls were bursting and water poured in to send superheated steam pounding up into the air. The room pulsed red with warning lights and coal fire. Below him the ladder was warped and destroyed, taken in the latest breach of the walls, and it took with it his last chance at escape.

“Go Tony,” Steve yelled. They heard a violent crash as another pillar of steam erupted from the walls and billowed to the ceiling, Steve looked even more desperate as he called out to Tony, “Please!”

“Not without you!” Tony said, sweat pouring from his brow as he held the beam in the doorway.

Through the gaping chasm of freshly ruined metal a man in protective rubber gear and goggles ran through carrying a fire hose. He tied it around the plumbing on the wall and grabbed Steve. Before Steve could even acknowledge what was happening he was flying through the air on an impromptu fire hose rope swing and they were aiming directly for the open doorway. They collided with Tony and took out the metal beam in one great crash, landing in a heap on the other side.

The man pulled off his hood and it was Sam. Sam pushed Steve’s body off his own so that he could take off his protective suit. Sam groaned, “Took me ages to find your sorry butt, and I had to steal a fire ax to get in. Still, I think I looked pretty badass saving the damsel for once.”

“We were flying,” Steve croaked, “You’re a natural pilot, Sam.”

“You’re heavier than you look,” Sam said, lifting Steve’s arm idly and letting it fall against the floor.

Steve coughed, “I had a big breakfast,” Steve coughed, “Where’s Darcy?”

“I sent her to the upper deck with her father, and I circled back around to see what happened to Sweetness,” Sam said, “I saw her on the upper decks but the men she was running with said that a big blond guy saved them: I figured there are only so many supermodels with hero-complexes on this ship so I tried to find you.”

“Thanks Sam,” Steve said.

Meanwhile Tony rolled the beam off his chest and recovered enough to jump on Steve, straddling his hips and settling his weight to keep Steve pinned down. Tony’s face dripped with sweat and his whole body was shaking. “Why did you come down here, Steve,” Tony yelled. Tony held Steve’s face in his hands. His fury mixed with tears as he kissed him through his words, “Why did you do that, huh? You're so stupid, Steve. Why did you do that? Why?”

Steve sat up and held Tony as tight as he could, and Tony lost all his words in panting and panic. In a few moments he stopped worrying and started hugging Steve back.

“I would give you guys a moment, but we got bigger problems,” Sam said. He was pointing to the sealed door of the engine room, which had in the precious few seconds that had elapsed since their escape become so filled with water that it was leaking through the corners of the doorway.

“Right,” Tony said, “Let’s move.”


	15. Cheese and Bread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I intend to write a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line about all of this."
> 
> -Jack Dawson, Titanic

Tony, Steve, and Sam picked up and ran as fast as they could away from the engine room. Water was already starting to pool along the corners of the walls. The ship was creaking and groaning. Everything started to take on a subtle tilt. Each of them noticed this but instead of talking about it they just kept running faster and faster.

Along one of the many twisting staircases Tony stopped running. He turned to them and said, “I need to make sure Jarvis is okay.”

“I’ll come with you,” Steve said.

“I won’t be long, I just need to make sure he knows what’s going on,” Tony said, “If he isn’t the room I’ll come straight to the top deck.”

“Okay,” Steve said, “Just hurry.”

They watched Tony run the opposite direction down the hallway before they ran the rest of the way to the top deck. Everything was in chaos. People were scrambling to get into life boats even though there weren’t enough for everyone on board. People were yelling, children were crying, there was a string quartet playing ‘Nearer My God to Thee.’

Steve and Sam decided that since women and children were being loaded first that they should just start helping the White Star line staff guiding people onto the lifeboats. They assured everyone they met that rescue would be coming soon and the ship would stay afloat long enough that even the people left on deck would have lifeboats soon enough.

“I never did ask- how did your date with Darcy go?” Steve asked as he helped an elderly woman into her seat.

“We had a great time,” Sam smiled.

“Did you guys… uh,” Steve blushed, “Did you… fondue?”

“Did we what?” Sam asked.

“You know,” Steve said, “Did you…?”

“Fondue is just cheese and bread, Steve,” Sam said.

“You said that I shouldn’t wait up,” Steve said, “I thought you were telling me that something would be going on.”

“She asked me if I wanted to get fondue and I agreed,” Sam said, “I wouldn’t assume that I know what Darcy wants. The moment you think you know what's going on in a woman's head is the moment your goose is well and truly cooked.”

“Bread and cheese, huh?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Sam shrugged, “It’s all right. What did you do tonight?”

“Well,” Steve said, “It wasn’t cheese and bread…”

“You did NOT!” Sam said, dropping everything he was doing and stopping to stare incredulously at Steve. Steve shrugged. Sam continued, “You DID!”


	16. The Last Damsel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You have a gift Jack, you do. You see people."
> 
> Rose DeWitt Bukater, Titanic

Tony opened the door to his room and was shocked by what he saw: the drawers were overturned, the sheets were pulled back, the waste bins were emptied on the floor, and paintings were knocked off the wall. It was a complete mess, nothing was spared. Despite the mess everything was silent, eerily so.

“JARVIS!” Tony yelled. No one responded. Tony yelled again, “JARVIS!”

A frightened young woman in a maid’s uniform cleared her throat. She was standing in the doorway, “Excuse me, sir?”

“What?” Tony said, hardly bothering to look her direction.

“I just thought,” The woman said, “If you were looking for the man who works here, I saw what happened.”

“What happened?” Tony asked.

“He was arrested. I don’t know what for- he didn’t put up much of a fight,” she said, “They took him down to the Master-at-arms' office.”

“Son of a bitch,” Tony grumbled, “Where is that?”

*             *             *             *             *

Tony ran down to the Master-at-arms’ office.

The tilt of the ship was even more noticeable by now and the water was up to his ankles. The hallways on this level were all abandoned and the sound of each of his steps echoed along with his labored breathing. His feet went numb from trudging through the freezing salty water. When he finally found the office the water level inside was over a foot deep.

Jarvis was handcuffed to a pipe in the corner of the room, apparently left for dead. The pipe was built into the wall and the placement of the cuffs meant that he was forced to stand with his hands above his head. His wrists were pink from fighting against the cuffs. His head hung low.

“Jarvis, talk to me buddy, tell me you’re all right,” Tony said, he rushed forward through the water to reach his friend.

“It’s so good to see you sir,” Jarvis said. He lifted his head to smile up at Tony but Tony saw that Jarvis’s face was bruised and swollen from a recent beating. Tony instantly hardened.

“What did they do to you?” Tony asked.

“I dragged Obadiah into the hallway and asked a White Star Line staff member to attend to his injuries,” Jarvis said, “I planned to flee the scene before he returned to consciousness but I needed  to stay long enough to hide away any evidence of the evening’s activities. I thought I might make it out but then they found me.”

“Who found you?” Tony asked.

“I did,” a thickly accented Russian voice said from behind the opened door. The man towered over both of them. His eyes were dark. His hair was matted and it fell over his shoulders. He had abandoned his jacket and opened his white button up shirt to reveal a patchwork of black tattoos across his chest. His suspenders were dislodged from his shoulders and they slid down against his hips, along with a large key ring on his belt.

Tony looked up at him and puffed up his chest, “And you are?”

The man cracked his knuckles and Tony flinched. The man smiled to reveal a mouth full of darkened teeth and fillings, “The name is Vanko, but you will call me Ivan.”

“Well my name is Tony Stark,” Tony said.

“I know who you are,” Ivan said.

“Care to explain why my manservant has been treated this way?” Tony asked.

“Sneaky little man keeps secrets, no one keeps secrets from me on this ship. No one breathes on this ship without my say-so,” Ivan said, he was closing the ground between them. He walked across the room until he was standing over them, waiting for them to make the first move. Tony moved to stand in front of Jarvis.

“If you hadn’t noticed, this ship is sinking- you have bigger problems right now,” Tony said, “Release my friend.”

“Manservant your friend now?” Ivan laughed, “Seems like you have many ‘friend’ on this ship, _Tony Stark_.”

“Release him now,” Tony said.

“Your friend attacked another passenger, he stays,” Ivan said.

“He works for me, I accept full responsibility for his actions,” Tony said.

“You don’t make the rules,” Ivan said, “You leave my office now.”

“I tried asking nice,” Tony said.

Tony pulled back to punch Ivan in the face and then when Ivan ducked to avoid the hit Tony abandoned the swing and brought his hand down to steal the key ring off Ivan’s belt. Tony dodged Ivan’s counter punch and Ivan’s fist hit the wall next to Jarvis’s face. Ivan roared in pain and recoiled to nurse his knuckles and Tony used that opportunity to find the key to unlock Jarvis. As soon as he heard the click that would free his friend Tony turned around to face Ivan and his eyes met with a gun barrel.

“You lose,” Ivan said, and he pulled the trigger.

The sound of the weapon firing in such confined quarters was deafening. Jarvis was screaming as Tony fell back in surprise as the bullet hit him. Tony was staring up in shock as Ivan smiled at him. Tony looked down at his chest and opened his shirt, ripping the buttons off in his haste. There was no blood: the bullet was lodged in the metallic device in the center of his chest.

Tony smiled and said, “My turn.”

He brought his leg up as hard as he could and kicked Ivan in the balls. Ivan fell to his knees and dropped the weapon. Tony got to his feet and picked up the gun out of the water. Tony held the gun to Ivan’s temple and Ivan waited with his arms raised for Tony to pull the trigger.

Tony pulled the weapon back and said, “Mercy is the mark of a great man.”

Ivan breathed a sigh of relief and Tony pistol whipped him in the back of the head. Tony turned back to Jarvis and said, “Guess I'm just a good man.”

They grabbed Jarvis’s coat and before they turned to leave Tony kicked Ivan in the balls again, “Well, I'm all right.”


	17. Let's Go Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This maiden voyage of Titanic must make headlines!"
> 
> -Joseph Bruce Ismay, Titanic

They were walking up the stairs to the upper decks when Tony fell down.

“Are you alright sir?” Jarvis asked.

“I can’t catch my, can’t catch my breath,” Tony said. He was seeing stars in his eyes and the entire world seemed to be spinning. The pain in his chest kept growing until it was all that he could think about.

“What do you want for me to do, sir?” Jarvis asked.

“I think I need one last drink for the road,” Tony said, “Let’s go home Jarvis.”

Jarvis propped himself up under Tony’s arm and supported Tony as they made it the rest of the way up the stairs. Jarvis tried to reason to himself as Tony became heavier and heavier against him that Mr. Stark was just tired, that it had been a very long night.

*             *             *             *             *

The upper decks were more crowded and urgent now, but the lifeboats were all filled to capacity when they entered the water. People were passing out life jackets and kissing and hugging their loved ones. A man in an official uniform blew a whistle and said that rescue would be arriving within an hour and everyone heaved a simultaneous sigh of relief.

Steve watched on as Sam talked the men loading the lifeboats into letting Darcy board with her father. The men nodded with agreement and Darcy kissed Sam as hard as she could. Mr. Lewis stood by them awkwardly and shook Sam’s hand before he joined his daughter on the lifeboat.

Steve was getting worried about how long Tony had been gone and he was considering going to find him when he saw Jarvis running up. Steve greeted him, “Jarvis, thank goodness. Tony was trying to find you.”

“Steve, I need for you to follow me,” Jarvis said, “Tony’s asking for you and I don’t think there’s much time.”

*             *             *             *             *

Steve entered the room for the second time that night but it looked much different now. The room was a mess and the artwork was slashed. The only light came from a pair of lamps by the door.  Tony was in a chair by the bar, holding a decanter limply against his lap. Tony’s head fell against his chest and the only reason Steve knew that he was alive was because he was coughing.

“Tony- are you all right?” Steve said, running to Tony’s side.

“You should see the other guy,” Tony said. He laughed and then then he winced in pain, clutching his chest. Steve pulled back Tony’s shirt and the device was cracked and flickering weakly.

“No, no, no” Steve said, “Tony, Tony what happened?”

“They took Jarvis, had to find him,” Tony gasped, “Man had him, downstairs- Big son of a bitch.”

Steve held Tony as tight as he could to stop Tony from shaking. Tony looked to Steve but the earnestness and concern was too much for him to bear, he closed his eyes, “It was all my fault.”

“What was?” Steve asked.

“He was only,” Tony stopped to catch his breath, “Trying… to protect me, protect… my secrets.”

“Don’t blame yourself- that was his choice,” Steve said, shaking Tony’s hand until Tony looked him in the eye, “Tell me what’s going on with you.”

Tony looked down at the flickering light in his chest, “It’s too damaged… my heart never healed… it’s all catching up to me now. Hurts.”

“Please don't do this. W-we have time. We can work it out,” Steve said.

 “Tastes like coconut, and metal,” Tony said, coughing blood into his hands. He looked angrily at the decanter in his hand and said, “I wanted a last drink. Can’t even… keep it down.”

Steve wiped away the blood from Tony’s mouth with his sleeve and said, “You’re ridiculous.”

 “Old habits,” Tony smiled, “Drink one for me, will you?”

“Of course I will,” Steve said. He kissed Tony gently enough to make him smile and then got to his feet to get a pair of glasses. When Steve came back Tony was unconscious. He never woke up again.

*             *             *             *             *

Thousands of people were at risk when the Titanic sank from under us. Calm heads and wise judgment prevailed and there were twenty boats floating nearby when a rescue vessel arrived. That is not to say that there were no casualties or that nothing was lost. Among the list of the victims a great engineer, and of the list of survivors a man who would miss him. All that he could do now was wait... wait to die, wait to live, wait for an absolution, which would never come.

Steve and Sam watched the sunrise from the RMS Carpathia and waited for what would happen next.


	18. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I hope you enjoy your time together!"
> 
> -Cal Hockley, Titanic

Steve Rogers served in the American military during the Great War. He was the leader of the Howling Commando Unit with the support of his lifelong friend James 'Bucky' Barnes- they were the most revered and successful unit in the entire war. Stories of their exploits were told for decades.

Sam Wilson joined the military to become a pilot. He performed tricks and maneuvers in aerial shows that inspired all the kids in his old neighborhood. Sam Wilson became a legend in his own circles. After the war he moved to New Mexico. He worked as a counselor for veterans and as a pet project he took up falconry.

Darcy Lewis went to Hollywood and starred in over a dozen major motion pictures which charmed audiences around the world and endured as classics beloved for generations. She retired young and moved back to New Mexico. She used some of the money she earned to buy her friend Jane Foster a large telescope.

Stark Industries thrived during the war years but the company took a big hit during the market crash. Obadiah Stane put a pistol in his mouth that year.

Pepper Potts took over the research and development division of Stark Industries and continued the work on Tony’s miniaturized reactor based on the designs he left in his office. She took control of Stark Industries after Stane killed himself and she singlehandedly navigated the company back into prominence.  Jarvis became her personal assistant and closest confidant. She loved his voice so much that he became the voice for Stark Industries in all of their radio advertisements.

*             *             *             *             *

_Steve Rogers met Pepper Potts at Tony Stark's funeral. Steve told her that Tony said she was perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my ridiculous homage to the film Titanic. I apologize for the way it ended, my beta reader couldn't talk me out of it. I will be going back and editing the chapters one by one so consider the story under construction.
> 
> I am trying to decide which movie I am going to do next, I can't decide between Pretty Woman or Jurassic Park. Let me know if you have preferences!
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
